The Xbox Conflict
Synopsis The saga beings in the year 2003 when Mick wants to buy a cat after The Shopman gives it him Kevin wants to buy a mask after Mick leaves he takes an intrest in the new console The Xbox when a man called Jeff comes along and takes interest after there battle Kevin whacks Jeff and puts him into a coma then in 2007 Mick finaly arrives home during this Jeff wakes up and questions where he is to Dr Sally after killing him with a vacuum clear she gets a phone call from Mick inviting her to see Micks new cat Mr Kittybut ignores him meanwhile Jeff faces a burglar called Butock after defeating him he waits for Dr Sallys arrival. Then in the year 2012 Dr Sally arrives thinking its her house at first then discovering its her brothers house after talking to Mick Jeff finally posses Dr Sallys taking him 5 years to suceed he decides to take control over Mick's. After succeeding he leaves and searches for Kevin mean momments later Kevin rises from the underground in Micks gardens then he discovers note from Jeff asking him to meet him in a far distance land called Shitvile it is there Kevin and Jeff have there final battle leaving both dead. After this Dr Sallys regains consciousness then in the year 2013 she joins up with Dr Lardytits to create a new super soldier that is called Boris after the project failing causing to entire cattle to go on high alert. Sally and Lardytits think of a plan to get rid of Boris after succeding (in secret) Dr Sally lets the monster live with Lardytits not realizing after that they talk about there futures after this they decide to make a new weapon for goverment purposes. Zooming back to Shitvile where Jeff Micks body is he is awoken by Jeff. Mick is confused as to why his hear not one with the light, but Jeff explains that Mick's use has made that impossible. Requiring a new vessel with which to carry out his plans, Jeff reformats Megatron's body into a more powerful form, takes possession of it and now offical calls himself Jeffery Olous and now he heads into the sky. Jeff is awaited by Screamer, who is overseeing the spawning of a new army of Renegades. After beating Screamer for leaving him to die, Jeff presents himself to his master, Mr. EYE. Although Jeff believes he has failed, Mr Eye reveals that when he was killed Screamer was search for the XBOX and managed to steal it from Kevins son Nivek, Mr Eye tells him that it's not over yet and Jeff goes to kill Lardytits the double agent & Dr Sally once and for all. Mean while soldiers called Bob & Barn are the only survivors of the 'Thirst' crisis and are sent on a mission to get supplies from outer space but get attacked by Jeff and are killed leaving the supplies to waste. Cast Cameron Heaslip: #Jeff #Jeff Olous #The Shopman #Mick #Guards in Prison Break #Johnny #Bob #Dr. Lardytits #Boris #Mr. Eye (Voice only) #Luna (Voice only in Mind Control Mantis) #Narrator (One Shall Stand) Daniel Slater: #Kevin #Barn #Dr. Sally #The Shopman (In One Shall Stand) #Botock #Screamer #Narrator (Two Minded) The Saga Series Although on YouTube that all of the Deja Aftermath episodes are in the Xbox conflict timeline this was done because to not make any confusion. The Original Story Order With Chronological timeline #The Xbox Conflict - 2003, 2007, 2012, #The Deja Aftermath - 2007, 2013 #The Son of the Whoremonger (COMING SOON) Episodes in Chronological order #My Ass Hurts - 2003 #Abouta Tree Fiddy - 2007 #The Life of Mick - 2003 & 2007 #Mind Control Mantis + Prison Break (Happening at the same time) - 2012 #One Shall Stand - 2012 #Thirst - 2013 #Two Minded - 2013 #Deadlocked - 2013 Notes *The creators was going to leave it at Hard Knocks and let the audience think what happened next, looks like we now know. *After One Shall Stand that was suppose to of been that last episode of the story. *Dr. Sally is a recreation of Bank manager Sally. *The creators loved Sally and brought her back alive when supposedly being killed in Mind Control Mantis. *Jeff can never die. *Kevin has a son called Nevik and will be the main antagonist in the next part in the Sage 'Son of the Whoremonger'. *Luna & Maggie are the only special guests in the story *Kevin actual death was never truly seen as he was hit by a bus. *An episode was cut being based on Kevins funeral. *The DVD Movie will be out in January 3rd. *Two Minded was meant to of been the last episode of The Xbox conflict